1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of funnels for fluid and other flowable materials and more particularly relates to a funnel that measures and controls dispensing of the contents thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Funnels are well known in the prior art for directing volumes of fluids, particulates or other flowable materials from one source to a receptacle usually having a small opening. They are particularly useful for directing fluids into small openings such as, for example, oil into an oil receipt opening of an engine.
One problem associated with the use of funnels is that it is difficult to determine exactly how much material is placed in a funnel unless one starts with a known quantity as the flowable material placed in a funnel flows right out the funnel. Flexible funnel spouts are known in the art, especially for directing oil into automobile and motorcycle oil receipt openings. Some flexible spouts are accordian-like to retain their positioning until rebent. This feature is especially useful when oil receipt openings are placed in difficult-to-reach areas within motor vehicles. The use of such funnels avoids the mess of spilled oil.